Total Drama PokeJourney
by Pikablu42
Summary: Chris M. decides to bring back the cast of TDWT for another season, but this season will be very different...
1. New Season, Old Cast

**(Author's Note) Thanks to xebla for giving me the idea for this and giving me something else to do in my spare time. Go check out his story, "Total Drama Pokemon Adventure" too! Also, this will probably have slow update time so sorry when you have to wait!**

Chris: "Last time, on Total Drama, a whole new cast loved, lost and showed off how crazy they were. And not in a good way. (laughs) But I decided, we should bring back our old contestants for some more fun. Fun for me that is. (laughs again) This season, we are going to do some stuff that's "out of this world", with the cast of Total Drama World Tour. And here comes our first contestant!"

Lindsay: "Hi Carlo, where's Bess and Taylor?"

Chris: "Don't worry Lindsay, they'll be here soon, oh and its Chris."

Lindsay: "Oh, okay."

?: "INCOMING!"

Chris and Lindsay: "AHH!"

(massive splash soaks them, and Izzy climbs out of the water)

Izzy: (laughs) "That was SO much fun!"

Chris: "AHH! My hair! MAKEUP!"

(he runs off to fix his hair)

Lindsay: "Who's flying the plane?"

Izzy: "Oh, I flew the plane with Sierra and then I jumped out and let her fly!"

(Bridgette arrives)

Bridgette: "I didn't know Sierra had a pilot's license."

Izzy: "Oh she doesn't, (laughs and others get worried)

(they see the plane going toward the water and see Sierra jump out)

Sierra: "Get down!"

(plane almost crashes into boat)

:DJ "AHH!"

(he gets off boat and faints)

Izzy and Sierra: "Oh... Oops."

(Chris comes back)

Chris: (sees DJ fainted) "Okay, what happened here?"

Bridgette: "Oh, nothing, just the plane almost hit his boat."

Chris: "O-kay then, well..."

Sadie: "Hey guys, we're here!"

Katie: "I can't believe we got another chance for the money!"

Chris: "Hey! I'm trying to talk here! So after that little mishap, here comes, Tyler!"

Tyler: "Hey Lindsay!"

Lindsay: "Hi Tyler! (hugs Lindsay)

Courtney: "I can't believe I came back for ANOTHER season of this (points at Lindsay and Tyler), and this (points at Izzy and Sierra) and this (points at Chris) rubbish."

Everyone but Bridgette, Katie and Sadie: "HEY!"

Owen: "Hey guys! This time I am so gonna win and throw that party again!"

Courtney: "Oh please, not while I'm here you won't."

Noah: "You sound like Heather now."

Bridgette: "Agreed."

Heather: "Some lazy losers call me?"

Bridgette: "What did you just say?"

Gwen: "Just count on Heather to criticize someone first thing on the season."

Heather: "Shut up dumb Goth Girl."

Chris: "Hey, as much as I want you all to have a good reunion (snickers), I kinda wanna be able to get some proper screen time. Okay?"

Heather: "Fine."

LeShawna: "Hey everybody, how you doing. Oh hey Gwen, how you doing girl?"

Gwen: "Standing next to Heather, do I have to answer?"

Heather: "Hey, I can hear you, you know!"

Courtney: "I think that's the point. (smirks)"

Heather: "Oh that is it!"

(starts fighting with Courtney so Gwen and LeShawna join in)

Duncan: "Awesome! The moment I step off the boat I see a catfight!"

Chris: "You are right my friend. Instant catfight equals happy me."

(DJ comes to now)

Harold: "Well I just hope this season makes a little more sense!"

Trent: "Yeah, and I hope I don't get seriously injured or ill this season. Probably not gonna happen."

Chris: "Actually, it'll be a little harder to get hurt or sick badly this season."

Cody: "Seriously?"

Chris: "Nope!"

Beth: "Oh come on!"

Chris: "I know, it's awesome!"

DJ: "How are people just coming in so fast?."

Chris: "Yeah, so fast I'm not getting to talk!"

Eva: "Can we just hurry up and get on with it? I wanna get my money as fast as possible!"

Cody: (whispers to Sierra) "When did she get here? And WHY is she here!?"

Justin: "Unfortunately, no, we need more people here."

Eva: "Then its a good thing I won't remove anyone for that reason!"

(everyone gets scared)

Geoff: "Bridge!"

Bridgette: "Geoff!"

(they are about to make out but Blaineley shoves them apart)

Blaineley: "Did you two not learn your lesson from season 2? Keep the smooching to a minimum!"

Chris: "Amazingly, I actually agree."

Heather: "Well duh."

Gwen: (to LeShawna) Man, they really ARE bringing back everyone. Bummer.

Blainley: Are you talking about me? (is suddenly next to them, freaking them out)

Gwen: Um, no, just saying how great it is that everyone's back! It's great!

Ezekiel: "Hey guys, the Zeek is here!"

Heather: (stops fighting)"EZEKIEL! Where's my money!"

Ezekiel: "Oh um, I, er, gave it to um, Justin!" (He points at Justin and dives into the water)

Heather: "Oh no you don't!" (she jumps in to follow him)

Chris: "After some massive futuristic surgery, Ezekiel is as good as normal! Since he's never really good..."

Alejandro: "Ah my friends, it is good to be able to move again and to see you all."

Bridgette: "Unfortunately, we can't return the pleasure."

DJ: "You know, seeing as you eliminated a lot of people including me."

Alejandro: "Well I have turned over a new leaf now and I hope to make amends with you all." (thought) "_Except you Heather_!"

Sierra: (whispering to Cody) "I just know he's lying!"

Cody: "Yeah, probably."

Alejandro: "What was that Cody?" (is suddenly next to them, freaking them out)

Cody: "Um, nothing important!"

Alejandro: "Hmm..."

Chris: Okay, now that you've all recollected, I'll tell you about the season,"

Beth: "Finally."

Chris: "AFTER, I show you this!"

Lindsay: "Aww."

Chris: "Ahem! (he pulls out a button and presses it, revealing a swirling purple and navy blue portal) We gained enough money from the last season to get this! I'll explain about this season after you are all through."

Blaineley: "I am NOT going through that."

Chris: "You are if you want the money!"

DJ: "Sorry Chris, but what is the prize money this time?"

Chris: "Well, because this season is gonna be so huge, the prize money is $5,000,000 instead of the usual $1,000,000."

Duncan: "Sweet!"

Geoff: "I'm in for that money!" (he runs in)

Bridgette: "Wait for me Geoff!" (she follows him)

Tyler: "Come on Lindsay, let's go!"

Lindsay: "Okay!" (they go in)

Harold: "Okay, time to show off my mad skill!"

Duncan: "Tell me about your trip when you get back! (he pushes Harold in)

LeShawna: "You don't push my man!" (she pushes him)

Heather: "Well I do push you!" (she pushes her)

Blaineley: "I can see where this is going."

Gwen: "Oh no you don't!" (she pushes Heather)

Courtney: "I may as well." (she pushes Gwen)

Trent: "You need to calm down." (he pushes her)

Izzy: "Yay! Push train!" (she pushes him) "Okay, now someone push me!"

Blaineley: "Gladly." (she pushes her)

Eva: "Oh why not." (she pushes her) "I'll go in myself, thanks!" (she enters)

Owen: "No! Keep the train going!" (he grabs Noah and Justin and runs in)

Katie: "Let's go Sadie!" (they go in)

Chris: "Okay, this is taking too long." (he pushes Beth, Cody and Ezekiel in) "Chef!" (Chef pushes Sierra and Alejandro in and then goes for Duncan)

Duncan: "I can step through a weird swirly portal myself thanks! (he enters)

DJ: "I won't be able to hurt any animals this season, right Chris?"

Chris "What? Oh yeah, it's all covered man."

DJ: "Okay then." (he enters)

Chris: (laughs) "He has no idea." (he enters and the portal closes)


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

Chef: "Last time, on Total Drama Pokejourney, Chris and the contestants went through a wierd swirly portal and I got to stay here. Hehe. I don't know why Chris would go with all those crazy people! (laughs) I get to stay cozy here!"

(meanwhile, through the portal) Chris: Welcome everyone, to the location for this season, although, you are all going somewhere else here. (laughs)" (everyone else looks around)

Cody and Harold: "Oh. My. Gosh."

Chris: "Yes, it's what you think it is you two. But I'm explaining it, alright?" (they nod, still in awe, when a Jigglypuff runs past, along with a Plusle and Minun)

Sadie and Katie: "EEEEEE! They are so cute!"

Chris: "This is the world of Pokemon, the first game was released by Nintendo in 1997, on February 27. Pokemon are creatures much like animals in our world, and trainers can catch and befriend them. The main goal of the games is to beat the Elite four and catch all the pokemon.

Owen: "Yeah, this is gonna be easy, I'll catch them all!"

Bridgette: "How many types are there?"

Chris: "There are currently 721 known Pokemon species."

Owen: "Okay, maybe I can't..."

Chris: "Okay, everyone to the big building!"

Sierra: "Since when was that there?"

Duncan: "Ever since he wanted it to be."

Chris: "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" (everyone starts walking and goes in the building) "Okay, here you are all going to get your first pokemon, to start your journey! Chef is going to be sending me messages of who the audience wants to go in, so don't blame me if you go in last! And our first trainer to go in is... Gwen!"

Gwen: "Cool!" (she goes through the door in front of them and sees the starter pokemon from each gen up to five) "Okay, wow. There's a lot of you to choose from."

?: (? remains still in the shadows, his cap covering his face) "Make sure you pick well! You're stuck with them for your whole journey!"

Gwen: "What the... who are you?"

?: "Oh, you don't have to know what my name is... I'll just say I'm here to help you!"

Gwen: "Ok-ay... then, what are these images down here?"

?: "Oh, those are just what they can evolve into."

Gwen: "Evolve?"

?: "Yes, they can transform into a different pokemon once they have gathered enough experience."

Gwen: "Oh, okay, that's cool! Hmm... who to pick?" (she sees Treeko laid back and calm) "I pick Treeko."

Treeko: "Tree!"

?: "Okay, here." (tosses her a pokeball) "This is a pokeball. You use these to transport your pokemon easily and safely. Just tap Treeko with the pokeball and he'll go in."

Gwen: "Okay. You ready to help me win Treeko?"

Treeko "Tree-ko!" (Gwen taps Treeko with the pokeball and the red enegy absorbs Treeko, sucking him into the pokeball)

?: "Okay Gwen, just go back out to the others, but if you have enemies, I'd suggest you don't reveal what pokemon you took."

Gwen: "Why is that?"

?: In Pokemon, there are some types that are strong against others and some that are weaker. By showing what type you have, people can pick a type that is strong against it!

Gwen: "Okay, thanks!" (she goes out)

Harold: "Please, tell me what pokemon you got! I know he said not to but..."

Gwen: "Hang on, you saw what I was doing?"

Beth: "Only the parts that Chris showed us, and that was just the pokeball and evolution stuff."

Gwen: "Oh, okay then."

Chris: "And the next person is... Izzy!"

Izzy: "Yes!" (she goes through)

Izzy: "Ooh! so hard to pick! Ooh, I know! Creepy test!" (she then looks at all the pokemon creepily and everyone looks scared except Tepig and Totodile) "Darn, there's still two choices! I pick... Totodile!"

?: "Why did you pick Totodile?"

Izzy: "Because she was making a creepy face back at me!" (she exits after collecting Totodile)

Chris: "Next up is... Katie!"

Katie: "EEEEE! Yay!" (she goes in)

Katie: "Oh my gosh, you are all so cute! Oh, I want all of you!"

?: "Sorry, but you can only have one."

Katie: "Aww… I'll have… Turtwig!"

Turtwig: "Turt! Wig!"

Katie: "Let's go Turtwig!" (she exits after getting Turtwig)

Chris: "Okay, our next trainer is... Sadie!"

Heather: "What!?"

Sadie: "EEEEE! Yay!" (she goes in)

Sadie: "Oh my gosh, you are all so cute! Oh, I want all of you!"

?: "Again, sorry, but you can only have one of them."

Sadie: "Aww... I'll have... Chikorita!"

Chikorita: "Chi! Ko!"

Sadie: "Let's go Chikorita!" (she exits after getting Chikorita)

Duncan: "Wow. I guess they really do share a mind. They said almost exactly the same things!"

Chris: "Big surprise there... anyways, next up, Justin!"

Justin: "Cool!" (he enters) "Wow! There's a lot of you aren't there? I think I'll pick… Snivy!"

Snivy: "Sni-sni!" (Justin and Snivy exit)

Chris: "Next up… Owen!"

Owen: "YES! This, is, AWESOME! You all look so cute!" (Some of the tougher Pokemon frown or scowl at this remark while others smile and laugh.) "Aww, so awesome!" (Tepig laughs and burps.) "Aww, you even burp like me! I'll take you!"

Tepig: "Te-pig!" (They exit)

Heather: "It had better be me next!"

Chris: "Hey, I don't decide! The viewers do!"

Heather: "Then they had better say me!"

Chris: "And Eva goes in!"

Eva: (Turns to the camera) "Well you took your time!" (Walks into the room)

Heather: (Turns to the camera) "Oh come on! You pick loudmouth, bossy, needs-more-anger-management-classes Eva over me!"

Eva: "_Okay, if I'm going to win this season, I'll need a strong Pokemon to start with, so I should look at the evolutions. _Hmm... _Well, Charizard looks pretty stong so... _I choose Charmander." (Crouches down to Charmander) Okay, I have been betrayed, neglected and hated by so many people, so I want, no must win this season. And with a dragon at my side? Who is ever going to mess with me? Are you in?" (Charmander nods, a determined look on its face) "Great." (She puts Charmander in his pokeball)

?: "A good choice." (Eva exits)

Heather, Alejandro, Courtney and Duncan: "It had better be me!" (Heather glares at Alejandro and Courtney glares at Duncan. Duncan then glares at Heather but Courtney looks at Alejandro and sighs, earning an eye-roll and scowl from Duncan and Heather)

Chris: "Cody!"

Cody: "YES! FINALLY!" (He runs into the room) "This. Is. AMAZING!"

?: "Yes, I know the feeling."

Cody: "Wait a minute; are you..." THESE WORDS HAVE BEEN MUTED BY THE UNITED STATES OF ARCANINE. THIS PERSON'S IDENTITY SHALL NOT BE REVEALED.

?: "Okay, okay yes I am. Just don't tell anyone else okay?"

Cody: "_Fine. _Sure. Hmm... who to pick? _There's still so many to choose from! I've got it! _I choose Bulbasaur."

?: "Why did you pick Bulbasaur?"

Cody: "I chose Bulbasaur my first time playing Pokemon, so I just want to know what it would be like to experience it in real life!" (He exits)

Chris: "Next up! ... Bridgette!

Bridgette: "Yes!"

Heather: "I'm just not going to bother to comment any more!" (Bridgette goes in)

Bridgette: "_Okay, I'm a surfer, so it would make sense for me to start with a water type pokemon... __Let's see, there's Mudkip, Piplup, Squirtle and Oshawott... I'll pick... _Oshawott. He's got his own little shell!" *Leans down to Oshawott* "Okay, I really want to win this time, so I have one question. Are you ready to help me?"

Oshawott: "Osh-awott!"

Bridgette: "Great!" *Exits with Oshawott safely in a pokeball*

Chris: "Next down..."

Courtney: "Come on... Come on..."

Chris: "Courtney!"

Courtney: "YES! Out of my way Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel: *is pushed by Courtney onto the ground* "Hey!"

Courtney: "_Okay, this is crazy but I think Gwen would have gone with a** green** grass type, so I have to pick a fire type... Torchic, Cyndaquil or Chimchar... Chimchar is a monkey, like Duncan, so he's out. _Torchic looks good. You want to come with me Torchic?"

Torchic: "Torchic!"

Courtney: "Perfect." (Confession Cam) "I don't want to tell Torchic about the others just yet. People like Heather and Duncan and Gwen. I have to get her to trust me before I can make her see them how I do." (Selection room) *exits*

Chris: "Next is... Lindsay!"

Lindsay: "Yay!" *Takes one look at every pokemon and snaps back to Cyndaquil* "Do you like makeup?"

Cyndaquil: *Nods*

Lindsay: "Are you a fashionista?"

Cyndaquil: "Cyn!"

Lindsay: "Do you like me?"

Cyndaquil: "Cynda Cynda Quil!"

Lindsay: "I choose Cindy! *looks at Cyndaquil* "It is fine if I call you that right?"

Cyndaquil: "Cyn."

Lindsay: "Yay!" *exits after squeezing Cindy(quil) and collecting her in a pokeball*

Chris: "Next..."

Heather: "Hurry up!"

Chris: "Shhhh! The audience loves this kind of suspense! ... DJ!"

DJ: *gulps* "Wow... only four left?"

?: "Yep, unfortunately."

DJ: "Nonono, it makes it easier to choose!" *Chimchar is getting impatient and accidentally lashes out at Piplup. Mudkip immediately begins spraying water on the scratch mark to cool it down as ? hurries to help it*

?: "Oh, Piplup, are you okay? Chimchar, you really need to be more careful. You'll get chosen IF you wait!"

DJ: "Will he be okay?"

?:"He will after a bit of rest."

DJ: "Okay then. _Mudkip is really kind, helping Piplup like that. Kinda like me..._ I pick Mudkip."

Mudkip: "Mud-kip!" *exits with DJ*

Chris: "Next is Trent!"

Trent: "Yes! Woah! What happened?"

?: "Chimchar got impatient and lashed at Piplup."

Trent: "_I feel bad for Piplup. I hope he'll be okay... actually... I can help! _I choose Piplup."

?: "Are you sure you can look after Piplup?"

Trent: "Yes, I want to help him. Besides, that scar looks kinda cool!"

?: "Alright then..."

Trent: "Sweet! Come on Piplup, I'll look after you."

Piplup: "Pip...lup..." *exits with Trent*

Chris: "Duncan's turn!"

Duncan: "Finally! _Let's see, a fire and a water type... Fire is cooler... or better said, hotter. _I choose Chimchar." *stoops down to Chimchar* "Okay, two things to know about me, A. I'm a pyro and B. I've been to juvy. You get my point?"

Chimchar: "Chim."

Duncan: "Okay, let's go and win!" * they exit*

Chris: "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext... Tyler!"

Tyler: "Yeah! Hmm... I'l taaaake... ... ... Squirtle!"

Squirtle: "_Really? he takes that long to pick me when I'm the only one left? _Squirt." *Exits with Tyler as ? flicks a switch and lifts another group of pokemon up.*

Chris: "LeShawna, you're up!"

LeShawna: "Yeah baby! Mmm mmm mmm. So many to choose from!" *looks at each pokemon until coming to Treeko* "Mmm..." *Treeko just looks at LeShawna with its hand on its hips, with an expression saying, "_You better pick me girl!"_* "Imma take Treeko."

Treeko: "Tree!"

LeShawna: "Okay baby, we are gonna smash the competition and win this season! You with me?"

Treeko: "Tree-ko!"

LeShawna: "Let's do this baby!" (exits)

Chris: "Noah, in you go-a!"

Noah: "Not really funny. Hmm... A fire type seems like the kind of thing Duncan would have taken, so I'll choose a water type to combat that... I never really liked Squirtle for some reason. I'll go for Piplup." *bends down to Piplup* "Okay, there's one person that has to go down, Duncan. You'll know him when you see him. Also, Alejandro, Heather and Chris are not to be trusted either. Got it?"

Piplup: "Pip-pip-lup!"

Noah: "Good. Let's go." *exits*

Harold: "Done!" *runs in*

Chris: "How did he...What?"

Harold: "SQUIRTLE! I need to relive my childhood!"

Squirtle: "Squirt!" *exits*

Chris: "Geoff!"

Geoff: "Woo! _Hmm... Bridge is a surfer, so she would have taken a water type... Plus beach parties are awesome! _I pick Totodile!"

Totodile: "Toto!" *exits*

Chris: "Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel: "Yes! Hmm... Tepig!"

Tepig: "Tep-ig!" *exits*

Chris: "Beth!"

Beth: "Yay! I choose... Turtwig!"

Turtwig: "Turt! Wig!" *exits*

Chris: "Heather."

Heather: "FINALLY! _A dragon, a plant and a bird. Obvious pick! _I choose Charmander." *Leans down* "We will win this, right?"

Charmander: "Char-char!"

Heather: "Good." *exits*

Chris: "Alejandro!"

Alejandro: "At last! _Hmm... a cool plant, and a 'cute' fire bird... _I choose Snivy."

Snivy: "Sni." *exits*

Sierra: "Aww... Why does everyone want me to go second last?"

Chris: "Dunno."

Blainley: "Umm, hello? I'm still here!"

Sierra: "Oh well. Okay, come on Torchic! Aww! You remind me of my Cody-wody!" *hugs and exits*

Chris: "In you go Blainley!"

Blainley: "Finally!" (she enters) "What! I can only pick from these!?"

?: "Yeah."

Blainley: "Ughh... fine. I'll pick..." (she looks directly at the full evolutions of the pokemon) "I pick Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil: "Cynda!" (all other pokemon either are disappointed or relieved)

Blainley: "Now you listen, cause I'm only gonna say this once. I'm only doing this for the money. Got it?"

Cyndaquil: "Cyn-da!"

Blainley: "Ok, good. Let's go." (she exits adter gaining Cyndaquil)

Chris: "Ok, we finally finished that! Man, I kinda wish I got one of those pokemon.

Producers: (From far away) "Not going to happen Chris!"

Chris: (under his breath) "Darnit..."

Eva: "Can we just get on with it? I'm getting bored!"

Duncan: "Hey Chris, how is elimination going to work?"

Bridgette: "And what's going to happen with the challenges?"

LeShawna: "And where do I put all my stuff?"

Chris: "Well maybe if you all just piped down a little, I could actually have a chance to SPEAK! I'll answer LeShawna's question first. You put it in these super high-tech backpacks. These will fit anything in them, as long as it's not larger than any of you. To answer challenges, this season IS your challenge. You will all be going on a classic pokemon journey to collect the gym badges and complete the Elite Four, along with your pokemon. Every three gyms/the end of the Elite Four, you will be brought back here to battle each other and the losers go home. That answers all the questions. Any more?"

Tyler: "Um, yeah. Are there gonna be teams this season?"

Chris: "I'm glad you asked Tyler! Depending on what pokemon you chose, you will go to a different region in the world of pokemon. Tyler, Harold, Eva, Heather and Cody, you are all going to Kanto. Sadie, Izzy, Lindsay, Blaineley and Geoff, you're all going to Johto. Courtney, DJ, LeShawna, Gwen and Sierra, you go to Hoenn. Duncan, Katie, Trent, Noah and Beth, Sinnoh. And lastly, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Justin, Bridgette and Owen, you are all going to Unova!"

Courtney: "You mean I have to travel with that boyfriend-stealer of a jerk!?"

Chris: "Yep."

Courtney: "Ughh!"

Gwen: (thought) "_Why doesn't she get that they basically broke up before we were a thing!_"

Chris: "Okay everyone, into your second swirly portal!"

Everyone but Chris: "Oh come on!"

Chris: "Will Courtney be able to cope with Gwen? Will Alejandro get his revenge on Heather? And am I ever going to get my own pokemon to get my interns to BRING MY COFFEE FASTER? The answers to some of these and more, next time! On Total, Drama, Pokejourney!"

**Oooh, cliffhanger (not)! I basically chose the contestants** **pokemon by random for the majority of them, although I did handpick some of them specially. I decided to not do the Kalos region because that would need more contestants, and I already said this story follows the TDWT cast, not TDRI cast. Do you think I should give Chris and Chef pokemon? If so, suggestions are always great! Suggest in the review section below! I'll see you guys next chapter (although I won't really see you, that would be creepy)!**

**EDIT: _Removed cheesy montage and tweaked some lines._**


	3. Team Kanto: Part One: A New Place

**(NOTE: I do not own Pokemon or Total Drama. Well, actually, I do own a LOT of Pokemon plushies, cards, figurines, oh, whoops... On with the chapter!)Hello! So I finally finished editing Chapter 2 and got this out! Anyways, this will be the first chapter to include the intro, underlined! \^o^/ Hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you all at the bottom of the page! (P.S. This chapter will be focusing on Team Kanto)**

Chris: "Last time, on Total Drama Pokejourney, the contestants were introduced to the world of Pokemon and given their own. MARK MY WORDS PRODUCERS, I SHALL HAVE ONE, VERY SOON!" *sighs* "Anyways, Courtney is once again angry at Gwen for being a boyfriend stealer of a jerk,"

Gwen: "Hey!"

Chris: "Heather is trying not to swoon over Alejandro,"

Heather: "What?!"

Chris: "and everyone is heading back into the waiting room, AREN'T YOU?" *everyone runs to the room quickly* "Anyways, what will happen to our contestants, sorry, TRAINERS? Find out, this episode, on Total, Drama, Pokejourney!

(Begin music, one camera pokes out of a tree, cuts to another sending Hoppip flying all over the place, cuts to another falling on top a Gyrados, causing it to get angry and using hyper beam on it.) "Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine." (A Chatot flies down to Chris's head ad begins pecking it, much to his chagrin. The camera pans over to Lindsay and Courtney, Lindsay babbling on with Courtney covering her ears) "You guys are on my mind." (cuts to Blaineley acting famous with DJ standing by looking annoyed, after which Izzy swings in and knocks her through a wall) "You asked me what I wanted to be," (LeShawna and Harold are dancing on the other side of said wall, after which Blaineley sees this and makes a horrified face) "and I think the answer is plain to see," (cuts to Duncan laughing at Blaineley's torture and Gwen glaring at him, with Bridgette back-to-back with her, glaring at Alejandro, after which she kicks him in the shins, her Oshawott kicking his Snivy also. ) "I wanna be famous!" (cuts to Owen crushing Noah with a hug, his Tepig crushing Noah's Piplup also. ) "I wanna live, close to the sun, so pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!" (cuts to Sierra hugging Cody and blogging at the same time, whilst Ezekiel runs past, running away from Heather, who is chasing him) "Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day," (cuts to Trent, Geoff and Tyler doing a three-way battle with their Pokemon, when Eva promptly joined the battle and took out Tyler's Squirtle first) "'cause I wanna be famous!" (Katie and Sadie swoon over Justin, who is shirtless) "Nanana'nanaana nana nana! I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous! I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous!" (Beth is shown practising Turtwig's moves when Chef suddenly appears and Turtwig's Razor Leaf hits him. Beth and Turtwig run away in fear, Chef right on their heels) *whistling*(all the trainers, along with some dark silhouettes are matched up on battlefields against each other and the title/logo is shown when they all charge toward each other with their Pokemon)

Chris: "Okay, we're back, and everybody is ready and waiting to get moving! Speaking of which... LOOK OUT BELOW!"

All: *scream as the portals open beneath their feet and they fall* "AHHHHHHH!"

Team Kanto: "OOF!" *the five land hard onto the ground, Tyler on top of Cody, and Heather's arms flopped down onto Eva and Harold, Harold quickly getting up, as to avoid the oncoming Eva tantrum*

Eva: "GET OFF ME!" *she shoves her arm off and growls low*

Heather: "_Gladly." _*she grunts* "Stupid Chris. Where are we? Nerds?"

Cody: "Well, we are Team Kanto, so we're in Kanto, and..."

Harold *interrupts* "We are most likely near Pallet Town, the starting place for beginning trainers."

Cody: "Hey! I wanna be the one to introduce things!"

Harold: "We'll share it, okay? I know just as much about Pokemon as you do."

Tyler: "Well, we know where we are, what do we do?"

Cody: "We should be heading to Professor Oak's lab, to get our first Pokemon, but..."

Harold: "We already have our first Pokemon, so we have no idea. Following the game however, we would have to..."

Cody: "Go to route one."

Eva: "As I see it, we know one location where people are, so let's head there."

Tyler: "Good enough."

Heather: "Fine. Where is it dorks?"

Cody: "Just follow us!"

**(One Walk Later...)**

Harold: Well, here we are! Professor Oak's lab!

Heather: Out of my way dorks, we're wasting time! *they enter the lab*

Prof Oak: Well I don't know... Alright then, if you say so... Alright, I'll keep updating you... Yes, goodbye! *turns around* Oh! You're all here already! I thought you might have taken a little longer... Oh well, you are the team from the TV show, correct?

Eva: Yea, that's us.

Cody: I can't believe we're talking to the real Professor Oak!

Prof Oak: Well, I am right here. Now then, Chris said that you would probably come here, so that then I could inform you all. Now then, as you all already have your Pokemon, I can still give you your Pokedexes. *hands them out*

Tyler: What are these things?

Prof Oak: A Pokedex is like a digital encyclopedia on everything Pokemon. These are updated forms to those in the, er, 'games' in your world, and will give more information than just on the Pokemon themselves, these models will give you information on berries, places, type advantages, everything Pokemon!

Harold: Awesome!

Eva: Thanks.

Prof Oak: Oh, and Chris suggested that I give you these at the start, to speed things along a bit. *hands out Pokeballs and Maps*

Cody: Really? We're only supposed to get those after we deliver your package... To you? Why are we taking it to the Pokemart?

Prof Oak: I just thought I might be a little original. Besides, it wasted time in your 'game'.

Harold: True. It was rather time-consuming in the game.

Heather: You know what else is time-consuming? This conversation! What are we doing now?

Prof Oak: Well, you should be heading out across Route One, and delivering my package. Then, you may continue with your journey.

Heather: Ugh, fine! Let's go people!

Prof Oak: Oh, and one more thing, Cody and Harold, Chris says to not reveal too much information about things, and to let the other three figure it out themselves from now on.

Cody and Harold: *sigh* Alright... *Tyler takes the package*

*all exit the lab and begin walking down Route One*

Cody: This is so exciting!

Tyler: Wait... Did Chris even explain what we were meant to do? I mean, we're just going off what happened in the games.

Harold: Hmm. He's right. However, I would assume that, either it is the first to finish the 'game', or a battle between all the people, or something like that.

Eva: So what does that mean to us?

Heather: It means, we're going to get split up at some point, (_bless that day)_ and that we will have to fight each other, AND the other teams.

Tyler: So, how does the battle thing work? Cody, Harold? We didn't really get a clear explanation.

Harold: Well, Chris did say that we can't reveal too much, but, with these upgrades, it should be in your pokedexes!

Eva: *takes out her Pokedex and searches, 'Battling'*

Eva's Pokedex: Would you like to know about battling?

Eva: Yes.

Eva's Pokedex: Okay. Battling is the main feature of Pokemon. Gym leaders and champions will battle you to complete your journey, and other trainers will challenge you along the way. You will need to battle wild Pokemon to capture them also. Would like like to know more?

Heather: Yes. _We know nothing, of course we do!_

Eva's Pokedex: Okay. To battle, you must first select and send out a Pokemon by throwing their Pokeball. After releasing the Pokemon, the ball will come back to you, so be ready to catch it. To get your Pokemon to attack, you simply tell it to use one of it's moves. Would you like to know about moves?

Tyler: Yes.

Eva's Pokedex: Okay. Your starter Pokemon will usually begin with two moves. As your Pokemon becomes stronger, they can learn new moves. A Pokemon can learn as many moves as you would like, however, it may have trouble remembering a move if it knows too many. Most trainers thus keep their moveset limited to four. Most official battles will state these rules also. I will tell you each time your Pokemon learns a new move, and if you have too many. A Pokemon has the incredible ability to forget moves, so you simply have to talk to it and ask it to forget that move to replace it with it's new move. That is all the information I have available.

Heather: Wait, so how do we know what moves our Pokemon have?

Cody: Well, I would guess that we just scan them with our pokedexes.

*suddenly, a figure swoops down and snatches Eva's pokedex*

Eva: HEY!

Harold: It's a Pidgey!

Cody: *takes out his pokedex and scans Pidgey*

Cody's Pokedex: Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods, it flaps its wings at ground level and scratches the ground to kick up blinding sand.

Eva: TINY BIRD IS RIGHT!

Harold: Strange, most Pidgey don't like to fight?

Cody: Well this one obviously isn't most Pidgey!

Tyler: I'm more concerned with Eva's rage right now!

Eva: COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE THE TINY BIRD YOU ARE! *sends out Charmander* ARGH! I CAN'T SCAN IT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MY MACHINE!

Heather: Dorks! What moves does Charmander have to begin with in the game!? We don't want that rage on us!

Cody: Umm, we don't know for sure, we both chose other Pokemon, but I think that it should know Scratch and Growl!

Charmander: Char Char! CHAR! _Wait, you stole my trainer's Pokedex? YOU'RE GOING DOWN!_

Pidgey: Pidge-y! Pid-pid-gey! _Gotta catch me first! Good luck getting this shiny thing back!_

Charmander: Charrr... _Grr..._ *uses Growl on her own*

Pidgey: Pidge... _Unnerving a little..._ *begins to fly*

Eva: OH NO YOU DON'T! CHARMANDER, USE SCRATCH!

Charmander: CHAR! _*uses Scratch*_

Pidgey: Pidge! _Ow! _

Eva: KEEP GOING!

Pidgey: Pid-pidge-y! _You hit hard for a girl!_ *uses Tackle*

Charmander: CHAR-CHARMANDER-CHAR!? _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? _*uses Scratch in succession*

Pidgey: Pidge! Pidge! Pidgey! Pid-pid! _Ow! Ow! And OWOWOW! Stop!_ *drops the pokedex*

Charmander: *stops and picks it up* Char. _You sure are weak for a guy._

Eva: I COULD JUST THROW A CHAIR AT YOU RIGHT NOW! *pulls out a pokeball and throws it at Pidgey*

Pidgey: PIDGEY! _I don't think that's a chair!_ *pokeball hits him and he is sucked in*

Eva: *pant* *pant* *pant* What just happened? *click*

Harold: You... Just... Caught Pidgey...

Eva: ... Oh well. I may as well keep the runt in case he comes in handy.

Pidgey: (Inside pokeball) Pid-Pid-Pidgey-Pidge. _Well thank you for the compliment__!_

Eva: *picks up Pidgey's pokeball* Let's keep moving.

Charmander: Char-char? _You want this back?_ *hands pokedex to Eva*

Eva: Oh right. Thanks Charmander.

Tyler: Umm, how does she return Charmander? *gets out pokedex*

Tyler's Pokedex: Would you like to know how to return Pokemon?

Tyler: Yes.

Tyler's Pokedex: Okay. To return a Pokemon to it's ball, simply point the ball and the Pokemon, that's with the white circle facing it, and say 'Return'. That's all.

Eva: Alright then. Charmander, return. *returns Charmander*

Cody: Umm, good job, I guess.

Eva: *turns around and stares at Cody* You guess? Or you know?

Cody: I-I mean, really great job Eva!

Eva: That's what I thought. *continues walking*

All: *almost reach the end of Route One*

Pokemart Employee: Hey! I'm an employee at the Pokemart in Viridian City! The Pokemart, the place for all your pokemon shopping needs. Today, I'm giving out free samples of Potions! Potions can heal your pokemon in battle! *hands out Potions* Have a nice day, and make sure to stop at the Pokemart! *vanishes*

Heather: Well that was... sudden. Let's keep going. *takes a step forward and feels a scratch at her leg* OWCH! What the HECK was that?! *looks down and sees a Charmander* Why you LITTLE-

?: OH COME ON! *runs forward to Heather*

?: What the heck?! I almost had that Rattata and then YOU step in the way of my Charmander! I lost it now!

Heather: Well EXCUSE ME if I was just continuing in the city, and YOUR STUPID CHARMANDER SCRATCHED MY LEG! *leg is bleeding a little* I. Will. KILL YOU! Who the heck do you even think you are!?

Blue: The name's Blue, future Pokemon Master and professional butt-kicker.

Heather: Well your boss may as well just fire you, because he's about to see a new butt-kicker in town! *releases Charmander* Charmander, attack his Charmander!

Charmander(H): Char-Char-MANDER! _Nobody hurts MY TRAINER!_

Charmander(B): CHAR-CHAR-CHARMANDER-CHAR! _Oh really? Because it looks like I both did, AND I'm going to get away with it. You're too weak to damage a berry!_

Charmander(H): CHARMANDER-CHARMANDER-CHAR-CHAR! _OH, IT, IS, ON! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH HURTING MY TRAINER AND INSULT ME?! GOOD LUCK!_

Heather: ...

Blue: ...

Heather and Blue: CHARMANDER USE SCRATCH!

Chris: What will happen next time? Will Heather win the battle against Blue? Will Eva burst with her new Pidgey? Will my Chatot ever arrive from the Sinnoh region? Probably don't find out next time, on Total, Drama, Pokejourney! *cannon blast* I THOUGHT WE SAID WE WEREN'T DOING THE CANNON! *Spearow falls from the sky* Brilliant. Juuuust brilliant.

**Hey everybody! I'm really sorry for the long wait. But, I finally got it out, on Christmas Day! Merry Christmasorwhateveryouarecelebrating! Next 'episode' shows Team Johto! Just for the record, **

**Harold - Lvl 5 Squirtle - Tackle + Tail Whip**

**Cody - Lvl 5 Bulbasaur - Tackle + Growl**

**Heather - Lvl 6 Charmander - Scratch + Growl**

**Eva - Lvl 5 Charmander - Scratch + Growl**

**Tyler - ****Lvl 5 Squirtle - Tackle + Tail Whip**

**I have also set up a poll for who you think will win TDPJ! Check it out on my profile page!**

**Finally, question! Do you like the thoughts I have added to the Pokemon? I thought this could give them a little more personality. **


End file.
